Moveable window coverings such as blinds, shades and the like are well known. One type of window covering is the cellular or honeycomb shade. This type of window covering typically comprises a shade panel constructed of woven or non-woven material formed into a plurality of contiguous horizontally extending cells. In cross-section, the cells typically have a polygonal shape such as a heptagon. The cells provide insulation and prevent light penetration. Plural layers of cells may be used in the panel to increase the insulating and light impermeability characteristics of the panel.
In a typical bottom up shade, the shade panel is supported along its upper edge by a head rail and has its lower edge secured to a bottom rail. The head rail is secured to an architectural feature such as a window frame to support the window covering adjacent to the architectural feature being covered. A plurality of lift cords extend from the head rail and are connected to the bottom rail to raise and lower the bottom rail thereby opening and closing the window covering. In one typical arrangement the lift cords are connected to draw cords that extend from the head rail such that they can be grasped by a person to cause the blinds to raise and lower. In some embodiments the lift cords and draw cords are formed of the same cord. It is also known to use a spring motor or an electric motor to raise and lower the blinds. As the blind panel is moved from an extended or closed position to a retracted or open position, the panel material folds to collapse the cells against the head rail.
Top down/bottom up shades are also known where the upper edge of the shade panel can be raised and lowered relative to the head rail in addition to the bottom rail being moved relative to the head rail as previously described. In existing top down/bottom up constructions, a middle rail is used that is secured to the upper edge of the shade. A second set of lift cords are connected to the middle rail to raise and lower the middle rail relative to the head rail. When the top of the shade is raised, the middle rail abuts the head rail such that the two rails are disposed adjacent to one another. Further when the panel is lowered, both the middle rail and the head rail are clearly visible where the middle rail is disposed across the architectural feature being covered.
Another similar shade is commonly referred to as a day/night shade. The day/night shade has a head rail, middle rail and bottom rail arranged as described above for the top down/bottom up shade. In the typical day/night shade a second shade panel is disposed between the head rail and the middle rail where the second shade panel is of a different construction or material than the first shade panel. For example, the second shade panel may allow more or less light to pass through than the first shade panel. When the middle rail is raised the first or lower panel is expanded and the second or upper shade is retracted and when the middle rail is lowered the first or lower panel is retracted and the second or upper shade is expanded. The middle rail is exposed in the various orientations of the window covering.
The use of the middle rail creates an unaesthetic appearance because this rail, in addition to the head rail and bottom rail, is exposed. While the middle rail may be colored or covered in material, the shape and finish of the rail does not “match” the shape, design and/or material of the panel. Further, when the upper edge of the panel is fully raised, the middle rail abuts the head rail. This exposes a relatively large area of rail that presents a noticeably different visual appearance than a standard cellular shade. Moreover, because the head rail and top rail are typically made of a rigid material such as aluminum, the abutting contact between these elements often creates gaps that allow streams of light to penetrate the window covering.
Thus, an improved shade is desired.